


Love Of My Life

by 0525_euphoria



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-12 11:14:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20563361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0525_euphoria/pseuds/0525_euphoria





	Love Of My Life

窗外越漸烏黑，再過不久就要午夜了，只留下一盞燈的宿舍裡，廚房傳來細小的切菜聲。

姜瑟琪拖著下巴無聊的坐在沙發前，手上快速的轉換著頻道，眼睛明明直直地盯著面前的電視機，思緒卻總是游到不遠處的廚房那。有陣陣香氣開始傳來，空腹已久的她腸胃開始不安的蠕動。身體已經餓得要死了，接下來就該馬上起身跑去那人那裡並滿懷感激地說聲"辛苦了"才對，是啊，她也希望如此。暗自糾結的時候隨著爐火關閉的聲音廚房裡安靜了一會兒，在她來不及做好反應的時候那人先說話了。

"瑟琪，面片湯煮好了，過來吃吧。"

裴柱現只是安靜地走到餐桌的另一端，她不敢抬頭看那人的表情，心裡卻想她會因為太過飢餓而選擇接受嗎?又或者再一次地拒絕她。

"姐姐吃就好了，我等等出去和朋友吃。"姜瑟琪並不知道，她轉動電視的速度越來越快了。

正在從鍋裡舀出面片湯的纖白嫩手一頓，勺子落下的聲音在無數細小的聲音中猶為響亮。

不是不去在意廚房裡發出的聲響，只是姜瑟琪不知道該用何種心思、何種模樣來回頭確認，握在手中的遙控器被她默默捏緊。本以為時間就會這樣帶走彼此的沉默，沒想到那一絲小到足以被常人忽視的啜泣聲還是傳入了她的耳裡。

"柱現?"

再也無法忍受的她馬上起身查看廚房的方向，只見裴柱現，正在跟她冷戰中的愛人呆站在餐桌前，有淚水不斷地自雙眼落下。

姜瑟琪焦急地快步走來，待她靠近裴柱現時卻意外地被對方一頭栽進懷裡。

"壞蛋壞蛋壞蛋..."裴柱現雙手抵在姜瑟琪的胸前，嘴裡不聽地重複著這兩個字，末了更是開始捶打起姜瑟琪那不比自己的瘦弱肩膀。

由著愛人的捶打，姜瑟琪只是更緊地環住她。

等到捶打的力道愈趨微小最後甚至改為環上對方的時候，整間宿舍裡只有裴柱現暗自強忍的啜泣聲還在迴盪。

"柱現，我..."

"瑟琪現在不想看到我，甚至不願和我共處一室...."

"我不要...我不喜歡和瑟琪吵架..."裴柱現埋進對方脖頸裡搖著頭，接著更緊的抓住了姜瑟琪的上衣下擺。

嬌小的裴柱現軟軟的身體緊貼著自己，這過分熟悉的動作又再一遍的讓姜瑟琪回想起她們為何而爭吵。

「為什麼我需要妳的時候妳都不在?」  
「為什麼妳總是看著我走向別人卻無動於衷?」  
「妳根本就不在乎我！」

「妳太任性了！」

該死的不在乎！她當然在乎！如果在乎勝過觀眾、粉絲的火眼金睛；如果在乎就能夠在大庭廣眾面前自由親密、牽手，她哪還需要如此戰戰兢兢?但是...柱現不懂，她所做的每一個動作、每一個決定都在保護著她們的戀情，即使這將傷害到她們，姜瑟琪也會死死握緊雙刃劍的另一端。

還在做著小聲啜泣的裴柱現嬌弱的姜瑟琪只能不斷地輕撫她的頭頂。一開始她就沒有要和柱現爭吵的意思，她只是願意等，等柱現願意正視這個"問題"而不是"爭吵"。裴柱現在感到另一人終於對她的所作所為有所回應時，心急地馬上抬起頭來。

"瑟唔..."姜瑟琪在裴柱現抬起頭的瞬間就溫柔地低下頭吻上她的雙唇，閉著雙眼的她用著每一次她們親吻的時候一樣的溫柔力道，那是裴柱現最熟悉的，只屬於她的姜瑟琪的雙唇。愉悅溢滿身心的裴柱現也跟著閉上眼，又有兩行淚自緊閉的雙眼緩緩落下，只是這次不同的是，姜瑟琪會一一吻去。

"柱現，我沒有在和妳吵架。"

"也不會因為吵架而遠離妳，更不會不想和妳共處一室。"姜瑟琪溫柔地用拇指抹去裴柱現臉上的淚。現在的她因為哭過後本就白皙的臉龐泛起淡淡的紅暈讓人好生憐愛。

"我的所思所見都是妳。"

緩慢地咀嚼著姜瑟琪的最後一句話，裴柱現將自己的左手覆上她抹去自己眼淚的右手，用頰邊輕輕磨蹭。

"我今天想要和瑟琪睡。"這是她們在所有燈光都熄滅前的最後一句話。

待兩人雙雙都躺在姜瑟琪那張不大的單人床後，裴柱現被姜瑟琪擁著，彷彿現在才能好好地感受到對方。枕頭、棉被全都是姜瑟琪的味道，那個讓自己產生安全感及依賴感的味道。不管是雷雨夜的懷抱或是漫天煙火的擁抱，只有姜瑟琪能帶給她這種感受。

"瑟琪。"

"嗯?"

"天還沒亮。"

姜瑟琪藉由床邊的小夜燈表達了疑惑的樣子給裴柱現看。

"我好怕我胡思亂想。"

說完在姜瑟琪的訝異中將她的手帶至胸前睡裙的蝴蝶結上。

蝴蝶結隨著動作慢慢變回兩條直線，然後"嘩"，裴柱現光潔的身體倒映在姜瑟琪烏黑的瞳孔裡。

"不要讓我胡思亂想。"

"柱現..."其實剛躺在一起的時候裴柱現軟軟的身子緊貼著她，伴隨著香氣埋入她的脖頸裡就讓她感到喉嚨一陣灼熱。

理性怎麼能夠勝於感性呢?都到了這個地步忍耐好像也太聖人，更何況，她從來就不是。

"嗯.."姜瑟琪那令裴柱現愛不釋手的雙唇在她的身體一路馳騁。在情事上，她可以是最奶的小熊，也可以是最狂最野的豹，唯一不同的是：那隻豹總讓裴柱現招架不住。

那雙揮舞起來都好像在跳舞一樣的雙手托起裴柱現的後腰，下一秒姜瑟琪最愛的小熊餅乾就被納入口中了。裴柱現舒服的捏緊身下的床單，眼神卻不願離開閉眼享受美食的她，吸吮聲開始在她的耳邊放大，雙耳也越來越熱，她像撫摸可愛的小動物一樣輕撫姜瑟琪的頭頂，下身一陣緊縮，更多的液體流了出來。

修長的手指進來的時候，裴柱現抬起一隻手輕撫姜瑟琪的臉頰，姜瑟琪低下頭給她一個滿懷情意的輕吻，手指不再按兵不動。

雖然不是第一次，但是每次和姜瑟琪的歡愛還是會讓她如初次一樣的緊張、害羞，今天卻是第一次，她不再摀著眼而是全身心的對上姜瑟琪的雙眼。

"柱現，放輕鬆，妳咬太緊我動不了。"

然而就是這樣的一句話將她打入原形，裴柱現的雙頰和優美的頸項更紅了，她受不柱的埋入姜瑟琪的脖頸裡。

專心取悅著對方的姜瑟琪被懷裡的小兔子可愛到，手裡的動作加深加快。

搖著頭卻不願離去的裴柱現更緊的咬緊她體內的手指，她快到了。

不久後，深埋姜瑟琪懷裡的她退開身子，努力對上姜瑟琪的雙眼。

"瑟琪..."  
"不要推開我..."不要把我推向勝完。  
"不要看別人..."只看著我好嗎?  
"答應我..."

"我答應妳。"姜瑟琪從裴柱現的眼裡看到了她的害怕，來不及細想只能馬上答應。

她看不到聽到答覆馬上又埋入她脖頸裡的裴柱現的表情，內壁裡的手指隨後被緊咬至無法動作，裴柱現極力隱忍卻還是洩漏出來的嬌吟清晰傳入她的耳裡，有大量的液體沾濕了她的手指。

沒有急著退出來，姜瑟琪耐心的等著裴柱現不再顫抖。過了一段時間，姜瑟琪卻被懷裡人的話語給驚訝到。

"瑟琪..."  
"還要..."

裴柱現退開來對上姜瑟琪詫異的雙眼，飽嚐情慾後的肌膚漾起曖昧的粉色。

"求妳...愛我..."

以往她們的情事裡，一次對裴柱現來說就是極限了，加之剛才裴柱現的異樣，姜瑟琪不免開始擔心起來。

"柱現?"

姜瑟琪越來越猜不透她了。

"怎麼了?"  
"別開玩笑了，妳的身體受不住的。"

"我可以的.."  
"愛我...瑟琪..."

不願再聽到姜瑟琪的疑問及否定語氣，裴柱現故意向前含住了姜瑟琪飽滿的耳垂，引起對方一陣輕顫。

裴柱現正盡她所能的挑逗姜瑟琪，她不傻，知道自己的主動對姜瑟琪來說是莫大的誘惑，當然最終，姜瑟琪還是啃食了這顆禁果。

"啊..."再一次的巔峰體驗，姜瑟琪準備退出手指後裴柱現伸手制止了她將要退出的動作。

"還要..."

"還要?"  
"夠了柱現，已經兩次了。"

裴柱現的雙眼開始泛起淚水。

"不夠...我要瑟琪愛我..."  
"妳不愛我嗎..."

"柱現..."

面前此刻無理取鬧的戀人，頭一次的姜瑟琪感到異常痛苦，是她的所作所為讓柱現感到害怕了嗎?

將懷裡的戀人轉了一個方向，姜瑟琪在裴柱現的裸背刻意帶了一點力道吮吻，雙手向前攏罩住白嫩的雙峰，造成裴柱現不小的驚呼。

雖然目的達成了，但是請求之人卻意外地開始掙扎。

"不要..."  
"我不要看不到瑟琪..."

"柱現，妳到底在怕什麼?"一根手指已經送進裴柱現的體內。

"不行..."裴柱現的話語開始帶上哭腔。

"我就在這裡，哪裡都不會去的。"姜瑟琪碰到了突起的某處。

裴柱現猛烈搖著頭整個身體都在顫抖。

"妳就是我一生的摯愛。"手上速度越來越快。

"嗯~"

裴柱現的身體弓成一道完美的弧線，下墜時姜瑟琪將她緊緊地摟著。

儘管一再的說自己可以，緊閉雙眼的她還是被累壞了。

姜瑟琪將她輕輕放倒在床上，為她清裡身體後讓她再度埋入自己的脖頸裡。

"姜瑟琪，一直都是妳的，也只會是妳一個人的。"

在她耳邊悄悄說著膩人的情話，也不去在意她有沒有聽到，最後抬手關掉小夜燈。

所有燈光都看不見的黑色裡，裴柱現的臉上閃耀著動人的微笑。

END.


End file.
